The present invention relates to the casting of molten metal, particularly molten steel, from a tundish into a plurality of continuous casting molds by means of controllable spout closures, the filling level in the molds being maintained at a desired level within a measuring section and the developing strands being pulled at a steady rate by a common puller unit.
Such a process is known and described in European Pat. No. EP 0 019 114, which, in order to facilitate the start of casting, proposes in column 4, at the bottom, that a very great height range be provided for the bath or filling-level measuring devices of the molds so as to allow the system to be able to compare the climb rates of the levels in the molds with one another. In this process, the purpose of the comparison is to detect different rates of inflow early on and to activate electromagnetic regulating means serving as spout closures or operating with gas tuyeres before the desired level is reached in order to enable a trouble-free start of casting. However, no information of any kind is provided about such a procedure.
The problem underlying the present invention is seen in improving the casting of the strands in the initial phase, performed at a constant withdrawal rate, with simple process steps aimed especially at furthering the reliability of the operation.